


There's No Reason To Ache For This

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bet you could teach me a thing or two. No shame in having one night of...variety. The name's Ruby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Reason To Ache For This

She should have known. After Sam's possession, she went on a rampage to learn everything she could about demons. She never wanted to be caught in the same position again, caught in a demon's trap.

She should have known from the moment the woman entered the bar that she was a demon. No one ever looked that good, especially not at some random dive bar in Kentucky. Not with that blonde hair that caught the dimmed lights of the bar, those ruby red lips that belonged in some fashion magazine that Jo never really cared about while growing up, or that damn smirk that never left her lips - she should have known.

Perhaps she did know, deep down inside, when she looked back on it. Perhaps she just wanted to stop caring for one night and let go.

"Hey, stranger," Jo called out as the woman spotted her. "Want a beer?"

"Sure. Whatever the house specialty is." Her lips curled, the smirk growing larger, as she sat down on a barstool. "Nice place you've got going for you. I like."

"Thanks." Jo uncorked a bottle and slid it across the counter. "So what brings you here?"

The woman picked up the beer, took a deep swallow, her throat working as she drank, before resting her bottle back on the counter. "Some business. Between you and me, I'm hoping more for pleasure." She looked at Jo through her long lashes. "Think you know where I can find some of that?"

Jo couldn't stop staring. The woman really was too beautiful to be anywhere near this place, let alone drinking beer inside it. "Uh. There are lots of places around here. Any one of these guys here would be willing to take you up on your offer."

The woman scoffed at that. " _Boys_. They wouldn't know what to do with a real woman if she came up and went down on her knees in front of them. You, however, you look as if you'd know exactly what to do." She eyed Jo from head to toe and back again. "Am I right or am I barking up the wrong kind of tree?"

Jo gulped and glanced down at anything that she could keep her hands busy. There, a towel. She grabbed it and started wiping down the counter. "The second one. I hate to break it to you, stranger, but I like men."

"I like men too, but this place is in short supply of that. Come on," she cajoled and Jo raised her head to see the woman pouting her ruby red lips. "I bet you could teach me a thing or two. No shame in having one night of...variety. The name's Ruby." She stuck out her hand and waited.

Jo took it, first wiping away the wetness of her palm on her jeans. "Jo. Nice to meet you, Ruby, but my answer's still the same. No."

Ruby shrugged a shoulder as she picked up her beer and finished it off. "Such a shame. Here I was hoping to have a taste of Harvelle." She winked before sliding off the barstool and headed towards the door before Jo recognized what she had said.

"Hey, wait!" Jo ran out from behind the counter and pushed the door open, ignoring the startled looks from the rest of her patrons.

Jo scanned the area as she slipped her knife out from its belt sheath.

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic, Joanna?" Jo spun around to see Ruby leaning her back against a lamp post. She pushed away from the post and took a step towards her. Jo immediately pointed her knife at Ruby. "Whoa, I don't mean harm." She raised her hands. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

Jo scoffed, tightening her grip around the handle. "You're not a person at all. _Demon_."

Ruby lifted her hands, resting them on her chest. "Ouch, you wound me. Come on, can't we have a little girl talk between the two of us?"

"No."

Ruby shrugged, her arms dropping down to her side. "Oh well. I guess that only leaves me with this."

Before Jo could register what was going on, she found herself slammed against the wall of the bar with her hands raised above her head and held tight in Ruby's hand. Her knife fell to the ground, clattering loudly, but went unheard by either woman. Ruby smirked as she gyrated her hips against Jo.

Jo glared at her, struggling against the grip, struggling to do _anything_. If Dean was in her position, he would have gotten out of the hold and been halfway through an exorcism. Ruby alternated between tsking and shhing at Jo's attempts.

"Not so fast. I did say I wasn't going to harm you."

"You said you didn't mean harm. That's not the same thing at all," Jo spat out. "What, are you planning on finishing me off like you failed to do a year ago?"

Ruby tilted her head back slightly and let out a bark of laughter. "Whatever loathing you have building up inside you, I hate to break the news, but that wasn't me. I'm a new breed."

" _Christo_." Ruby flinched at the name of God and when she met Jo's gaze, her eyes slid black and empty. "Funny, you look like the same old demon trash I've faced before."

Ruby tightened her grip on Jo's wrists and thrust her hips harder against Jo. "You're no fun this way. Let's have some fun with that mouth of yours."

Ruby bent her head and pressed her lips against Jo's, startling Jo. Her kisses were hungry, as if the demon hadn't eaten in centuries and Jo was her salvation. She could have fought against the kisses, could have continued her struggles, but Jo figured that was exactly what the demon wanted. There wasn't any fun in the willing.

Jo bucked against Ruby at a particularly deep kiss and Ruby moaned. She pulled back to lick her lips, wetting them even further and emphasizing the bruised look from Jo's involvement.

"I knew you were as frisky as you looked." Ruby's eyes had returned to its host's natural color sometime during their kissing, but Jo swore she could still see a hint of black. "I could just eat you to bits if you'd let me. Lick a trail down the valley between your breasts, down your belly, and into the promise land. Mm, the things I could do to you."

Jo narrowed her eyes. "Only if I let you, and I'm not in the habit of letting demons have their way with me."

"No? By my count, this is the second time you've let it happen. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, again, Joanna dear, but you might have a demon kink."

Ruby silenced her with her lips so Jo could not respond before releasing her grip and taking a few steps back. "Would you look at the time? I have a very important person to meet up with, and I hate to see a future king pout like that. Take care of yourself, Harvelle. It would be a shame to see you writhing in Hell the next time I see you." She eyed Jo's disheveled body. "Though you writhing _under_ me would be completely all right with me."

She winked at Jo before disappearing behind a parked car, and how she did that, Jo could not say. Books about demons were incomplete in the face of Ruby. Jo ran her fingers through her messy strands of hair, wincing at the piece of gum that managed to get stuck there from who knows where, and headed inside the bar. There wasn't anything _else_ to do except pretend that tonight was nothing more than a normal night, that a demon hadn't jumped her and made out with her for no apparent reason other than to do so.

It was a lot more than what Dean did for her.

By the time Jo closed up the bar and went home, her mind was still crammed with thoughts of Ruby, if that was even her real name or just the name of the human she possessed. If there was one thing Dean had taught her, besides the indisputable truth that he thought of her as nothing more than a little sister, it was that demons lied.

Everything Ruby did to her was a lie. It had to be. Yet that did not stop the intense dreams from appearing at night, nor the flutters that filled the pit of her stomach whenever the bell above the door jingled in hopes that it was her.

Demons lied. It didn't stop Jo from wishing that Ruby told her the truth.


End file.
